Golden Lockets
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that twisted mind of yours," Tails laughed, twisting the screwdriver in his hand. "One minute you run from her, and now...you're practically running to her." SonAmy Request by Samantha27


_Okay, this is a new pairing for me. I was asked by_** Samantha13**_to do a oneshot of Sonamy. This is my first shot at Sonamy, so don't be surprised if it's suckish. I actually think I did pretty good, for my first time writing it. _

_Anyway, the ages are as followed;_

_  
__**Amy**__ is 15  
__**Sonic**__ is 17  
__**Tails **__is 14_

_Well, anyways. Hope you enjoy! I was actually quite proud of how this turned out, the fluffyness of it, anyways. I think I did pretty good, but I guess we'll see. xD And the titles suckish, because I could not think of one to save my life._

**Golden Lockets  
**_by aiko-chan sot_

It was a quiet day in Station Square. The city was unusually empty, with hardly any cars driving on the road. Every now and again, a lone person would walk along the sidewalk, enjoying the cool air of the late summer day. Walking around the corner near the train station, a person would see a lone figure sitting on the steps, looking down at her own feet, with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

With a sigh, the pink hedgehog closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from them. She had been sitting on the steps for several hours now, waiting and watching, only to be disappointed. Her eyes slowly opened, and shimmered with unshed tears. Amy Rose looked out toward the road, watching the few cars zooming by, hoping to see his form in the distance.

August 15th. August 15th. How many times had she told him? An important day to her, and he wasn't here. After all, turning 14 had to be a pretty big deal, right? But maybe it was only a birthday, or maybe simply just another day to waste. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she got to her feet, her red boots squeaking slightly against the ground.

It had been a fairly good day for her. Almost all of her friends came over for her party. Cream and Cheese had arrived first, and Amy had received a doll made by the young rabbit. Tails and Knuckles had come next, Tails giving her a mock-Chaos Emerald necklace and Knuckles giving her a pair of gloves to wear when she used her Piko Piko Hammer. Rouge had come over, and though Amy didn't receive a present from her, enjoyed her company. All evening she had waited for Sonic to arrive, and when she asked Tails about it, he would simply shrug.

"I haven't seen him since last night," he told her, taking a bite of the cake Amy had made herself. "He left early this morning, probably running around." Amy must've looked downcast, for Tails quickly added, "But I'm sure he'll show up. After all, it is your birthday."

But, of course, he never showed up, even after everyone had left.

Cream had stayed around awhile after the others left to keep Amy company, but her mother called her home a few hours later for dinner. After that, Amy was left alone, still waiting hopefully for him to come, to at least wish her a happy birthday and leave. But he had never even passed by her house once today. Finally, after several hours of waiting, Amy decided to give up and go inside.

As she turned away from the road, Amy felt a small tear slide down her cheek. What would normally have enraged her, causing her to chase him around the town, swinging her hammer until he apologized, had simply disappointed her, making her slightly depressed instead. Maybe she had finally decided to give up on him completely. Maybe him totally forgetting her birthday had been the last straw.

Maybe she was ready to get over him.

Amy sighed quietly, opening her door and walking inside her small home. Amy lived a simply life, normally away from her home and with her friends, so there wasn't nothing big about her house. There were some photos on the wall, of her with various friends, goofing around. In her small living room was a small sofa, sitting in front of a small TV. An end table held her telephone, which, to Amy's disappointed, was not blinking, not showing a new message. Dragging her feet, Amy proceeding into the kitchen, where a small fridge sat in the corner, a stove and counter on the opposite side. The clock on the wall read 8:02. She looked at it, dismayed, then at the several dishes waiting for her in the sink from her earlier party. She thought of washing them, but decided against it, not feeling up to cleaning. It would be there tomorrow. She turned away from the kitchen, turning the light off, stepping into the living room.

With a heavy sigh, Amy plopped down on the sofa, turning her eyes to the blank TV screen. She picked up the remote on the end table next to the phone, her eyes catching the photo sitting on the table. A simple picture of her and Sonic, one of the only ones she had with him not trying to escape her grasp. Grimacing slightly, the pink hedgehog grabbed the frame and layed it face down, beginning to flip through the channels once the TV came alive. She layed down on the couch, arms wrapped around her torso, settling on the news to watch since nothing else was on. But she wasn't really watching. Her mind was elsewhere, wondering why he had forgotten.

Since she first meet the speedy hedgehog, Amy had admired him. Sonic the Hedgehog had been her hero more than once, and although she acted naive and childish around him, Amy knew how deep her feelings really were. Her childlike innocence was just something that came easy to her when around her friends, and, although she didn't fully realize it, came out more when she was around Sonic.

But always, the blue hedgehog found a way to disappoint her, and usually Amy simply got angry, threatening him with her special hammer. But now, maybe she had finally come to realize it wasn't worth it, because she wasn't just angry. She was upset, hurt, heartbroken even. And it was all Sonic's fault.

Her thoughts were jarred when the phone rang next to her, causing her to jerk slightly as the loud ringing broke through the quiet room. She pulled herself to a sitting position and picked the phone from the base, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said quietly, her eyes trained on the TV. There was a moments silent on the opposite end of the phone, and then a voice answered hesitantly, almost guiltily.

"Ames?" Sonic the Hedgehog's voice spoke to Amy through the telephone, and her heart skipped a beat, though she didn't know if it was happily or disapprovingly. Her eyes glared at the TV, narrowing, and she took a second in answering.

"What?" she said snappishly, her eyes blurry from unshed tears. He had already hurt her once today. What else did he want to do? There was another moments silence before Sonic spoke again, his voice slightly nervous.

"Look, I know you're mad at me," he told her, his words jumbled together as they quickly tumbled from his mouth. "And I know I missed your party, but...ah...something came up at the Mystic Ruins. I was so busy I guess I forgot to stop--"

"Cut the crap, Sonic," Amy growled, irritated even further. "We both know well that you simply _forgot_about 'poor old Amy's birthday'. Obviously, thats not important enough for you to just _slow down_ and stop by. And you're right, I _am_ mad. But I'm more than mad, Sonic, I'm hurt." She paused a second, eyes softening sadly. "I was looking forward for you to visit today, but, _of course_, like everytime, you blew me off. And it was my birthday, my special day." Tears were slipping down her face, and Sonic remained quiet on the opposite line. "I didn't want anything from you, Sonic. All you could've done was stop and wish me a happy birthday. That's all I wanted, and then you could've left and done whatever you wanted." Her voice broke slightly, and she paused to regain control. "Well, I'm tired of it, Sonic. I'm tired of you acting like I'm not even _considered_ one of your friends. I give up. You don't even have to _look_ at me anymore." She paused again, and silence filled the line as she regained her breath and wiped away the tears. "I'm finished." A few more seconds of silence.

"Amy...I really am sorry," Sonic replied, his voice soft and full of guilt, something Amy had never heard in the hedgehog's voice. "I...I forgot, I'll admit that, and I'm sorry I didn't stop by. I didn't know it would hurt you this much..." He paused. "How about...I make all of that up to you? To show you that you really are my friend?" He paused for an answer, but when none came, he continued. "We could...go for a walk, or to the beach, or something. Anything you want to do." He paused, and Amy remained silent. After a moment, Sonic sighed heavily. "C'mon, Ames, please. I don't want you mad at me." Hesitating only silently, Amy sighed.

"Okay, Sonic," she said, her voice a little softer. "Lets go to the beach tomorrow, okay?" Sonic made an approving noise on the other end of the line. "And Sonic...?" Amy paused, closing her eyes. "Don't let me down this time." A few moments pause, and Sonic spoke, a smile in his voice.

"Wouldn't do that for the world," he said, chuckling a bit. "I promise, Ames. I'll be there in the morning, okay?" Amy nodded, even though she knew Sonic couldn't see it, and hung up the phone, sighing and pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't want to get her hopes up that Sonic would arrive the next morning, but she couldn't help feeling excited about the whole thing. With a small smile, Amy stood from the sofa, turning the TV off and proceeding into her bedroom.

**xxx**

After he heard the click on the other end of the phone, Sonic the Hedgehog sighed and placed the receiver back on the base. He looked up from his spot on the couch, up at the TV screen that flashed different news stories. He still couldn't believe he'd forgotten Amy's birthday, as much as the girl had reminded him. However annoying Amy could be, Sonic hated letting anyone down, and Amy was a good friend, which made it even worse.

Sonic sighed again, standing from his spot on the couch and turning off the TV. He stood there for a moment, then turned to the hallway, walking toward Tails' workshop, where the kitsune was working now. As he neared the doorway, Sonic heard the clanging and scraping of metal. He stepped inside, leaning against the doorway, and watching Tails as he worked beneath the _Tornado_. For a moment, he said nothing, simply watching the small fox at work, and then, he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I called Amy," he announced to the kitsune, not looking away from the ceiling. "She wasn't too happy with me."

"So, what did she do?" Tails asked, still working beneath Sonic's plane. The hedgehog looked down from the ceiling down at the fox.

"I have to take her out tomorrow," he said, blinking. "We're going to the beach, just to hang out." He shrugged, finding the idea a nice change in his life. "It won't be too bad. I felt pretty bad forgetting her birthday like that." From beneath the plane, Tails chuckled slightly.

"I really don't understand how you could forget something like that, considering how much she was bugging you about it." A smile tugged the corners of Sonic's mouth, and he shook his head. "Are you sure she won't drive you totally insane tomorrow?" Sonic let silence reign for a moment, wondering about the next day. And for some odd reason, he was actually excited about it.

"Actually, I don't know." He grinned, Tails looking at him from beneath the _Tornado_. "C'mon, you never know. ...I might have fun." Tails stared at him like he was insane, then grinned and shook his head, continuing his work on the plane.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that twisted mind of yours," Tails laughed, twisting the screwdriver in his hand. "One minute you run from her, and now...you're practically running to her." For some reason, Sonic grinned, closing his eyes as he turned away from the workshop.

"G'night, lil' bro," Sonic said, walking down the hallway. Behind him, Tails laughed.

"G'night, _Amy_."

**xxx**

The next morning, Sonic was awake before 8, watching the news once more on the TV, though he wasn't really paying much attention to the stories flashing on the screen. His mind was elsewhere, wondering what exactly he and Amy would do during their time at the beach. He knew he had really let her down, and this was a good chance to make up for it.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sonic looked up at the clock on the wall; 8:12. He should pick up Amy at around 8:30. Then they would walk to the beach, and just...hang out, he guessed. He sighed, crossing his legs on the table in front of him and placing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He could hear Tails snoring in the opposite room, and heard the kitsune mutter quietly in his sleep, and he grinned in amusement, listening closely to try an pick up the words. But all Sonic caught was the word 'Cream'... He snickered quietly to himself, deciding to pass this chance to annoy his younger brother. Instead, he stood, walking to the door.

_Guess I should get ready to leave,_ he thought, scratching the back of his neck. _Maybe I'll arrive early or... Oh, damn it! I forgot about her present!_ Cursing under his breath, Sonic smacked his forehead. _Still gotta get a gift. Better leave now._ He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a pen from the first drawer on the cabinet and scribbling a note for Tails on the pad on the fridge. Throwing the pen to some unknown destination behind him, Sonic raced from the kitchen and outside the door, arriving at the train station before the pen even struck the ground.

**xxx**

It was the sunlight that stirred Amy from her dreams. She opened on eye, looking at the blind-covered window. The sunlight poured through weakly, lighting up her room. Groaning, Amy uncurled herself from beneath the covers, stretching as she rose into a sitting position. She yawned loudly, slipping out of bed and dragging herself into the bathroom. It was then that she remembered that Sonic was to pick her up later that morning.

Quickly, Amy rushed back into the bedroom, jerking her closet open. She quickly grabbed both her swimsuit and a dress and rushed back into the bathroom, quickly changing. She put her red dress on over her light pink swimsuit. With that finished, Amy proceeded to the mirror, looking at herself. Her pink hair was messed up, sticking up at every angle. Her eyes were still dull with drowsiness. She quickly grabbed a brush and began to fix her hair. It wasn't long before she finished her hair, placing a red hairband on her head, matching her dress. When she was finished, Amy looked in the mirror in satisfaction. She never had complained about the way she looked. She liked it.

She walked out of the bathroom, heading into the kitchen where she glanced at the clock; 8:13. She wondered what time Sonic would arrive, and since she was ready, Amy sat down in the living room in front of the TV, switching it on to some dramatic TV show, although she wasn't really watching. She kept glancing to the window, hoping to see a blue blur pass by the window. Each and every time she looked to the window, she looked back at the TV, disappointed.

It was at 9:12 when she finally decided he let her down again. Sadness worked it's way down into her heart, and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. _Of course he wouldn't come,_ Amy told herself, shaking her head sadly. _After all, he's never wanted anything to do with me. It's like him to completely blow me off._ Upset and hurt, Amy curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen.

It was at 9:22 when there was a quiet knock at the door.

Amy looked up from the TV and at the door, hoping whoever it was would go away. Instead, there was another, slightly louder knock, and Amy sighed, uncurling and walking toward the door, the TV droning on behind her. She reached the door and turned the handle, opening it without a seconds waste. Her greeting was lost in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of her, a nervous grin on his face.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic the Hedgehog said, hands behind his back. "Sorry I'm late. Had some...some unfinished business to take care of." For a few moments, Amy couldn't say anything, simply staring at Sonic as if he were unreal. Then, she shook her head, completely shocked he had arrived, however late he was.

"Hello, Sonic," she greeted after a few moments, smiling at him, her jade eyes twinkling happily. "Wanna come in?" She opened the door a little farther, but the blue hedgehog shook his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Actually, I was hoping...uh.." He paused, looking back at her. "Maybe we could get something to eat before we head to the beach?" His curious gaze was met with the usual Amy response, the pink hedgehog clutching to his arm happily. Her jade eyes twinkled in complete ectasy, and she nodded, admiring the way his fur felt.

"I'd love to," she responded to the slightly surprised blue hedgehog.

**xxx**

He led Amy to the small diner, finding it funny how her twinkling jade eyes made him smile. They arrived and sat down in a booth near the window, neither speaking for several minutes. When the waitress, a light purple raccoon with pink eyes, asked their order, the awkward silence was finally broken. Sonic was the first to respond, looking up at the waitress nervously.

"Uhh...I'll have a...a chili dog," he told her, looking back at Amy who was staring at him. He suddenly seemed mesmorized by her jade eyes, and quickly shook himself, asking her what she wanted. Amy ordered a simple salad, and in moments, the two were alone again, Sonic sighing in an attempt to break the awkward moment. He placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"You know..." Amy suddenly said, forcing Sonic to open one eye at her voice. "I...I thought you weren't coming today." He opened the other eye at her statement, staring at her with a mixture of guilt and slight sympathy. She looked up at him with those bright jade eyes, and Sonic felt a chill go down his spine. "I thought you had blew me off again." At those words, Sonic smiled gently at her, shaking his head and dropping his arms.

"I really am sorry for blowing you off yesterday, Ames," the blue hedgehog admitted, transfixed once more by her eyes. "I really forgot about it, and I'm sorry." His smile widened into a grin. "And I wouldn't blow you off again like that. I was just...a little busy this morning." It was at that moment, the waitress came back, handing Sonic his steaming chili dog and Amy her small salad. The two ate in silence, Sonic focused entirely on inhaling his food. He ate quickly, stuffing the hot dog in his mouth. As he ate hungrily, he heard Amy giggle quietly. He stopped immediately, looking up at her with food still in his mouth. The pink hedgehog laughed a little louder this time, and Sonic simply grinned, swallowing the food.

"...What?" he asked, confused at her sudden outburst of laughter. She snickered again, under her breath, and pointing at the blue hedgehog chin. Sonic, still confused, lifted his hand and rubbed his chin. A bit of chili had stuck to his fur, and as he wiped it away, Sonic grinned in embarrassment. "Uh...thanks..."

Amy laughed again, taking a bite of her salad before talking. "You eat like a pig." She laughed again, and Sonic rolled his eyes, taking a bite - a _smaller_ bite, I might add - of his chili dog, making sure to check his face this time.

It wasn't long before they finished, and Sonic, after paying the waitress for the food, led Amy out of the diner. He looked toward the train station, wondering if it would be better to ride the train. But the free spirit inside of Sonic protested, and Sonic grinned, looking toward the ocean. He looked back at Amy, who was looking at him in confusion. He turned and began to walk away from the train station. It took a moment, but Amy caught up to him, and the two walked side by side.

"Where are you going?" she asked in confusion. "The train station's that way!" Sonic looked at her over his shoulder, grinning his trademark grin. He looked away, closing his eyes.

"We're not taking the train," he said, still grinning. Amy made a disapproving noise, and Sonic opened his eyes. "We're going to run to the beach." The hedgehog looked at Amy again, stopping. He offered his hand to her, smiling happily at her. After a second, Amy smiled, the smile that melted Sonic's heart, and took his. Sonic gripped her hand tightly, and with a quiet chuckle, took off toward the beach, the two a simple blue and pink blur on the trail. Sonic gripped Amy's hand tightly, admiring the feel of her hand on his.

**xxx**

They arrived at the beach moments later. The two walked toward the ocean, admiring the feel of the wind on their face. The sun was warm, warming Sonic's fur and face. The ocean waves beat against the shoreline, and Sonic was cautious about getting too close, even the feel of water causing his fur to rise in slight fear. The two stood side by side, looking out at the horizon.

It was at this moment that Sonic realized he was still holding Amy's hand, and, feeling his face warm in embarrassment, Sonic released her hand quickly, placing his behind his back. He saw Amy look at him from the corner of his eye, and he looked away, staring only at the horizon. The two sat down, side by side, the waves only reaching their feet. Sonic felt nervous about even this little bit of water, but he refused to show this weakness around Amy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Amy said quietly, and Sonic was forced to look up at her, watching her pink fur ruffle gently in the breeze. Sonic's green eyes twinkled slightly.

"What?" he asked, mystified by her presence. She closed her eyes a moment before reopening them and staring at the horizon.

"The ocean. The way the sky and the ocean seem to become one on the horizon." She paused, her jade eyes glowing in the sunlight. "It's just so beautiful." Sonic simply stared at her, not fully taking in what she was saying.

"Yeah, it is," he said trance-like, transfixed by her. She looked up at him, staring at her, and a darker color came to her cheeks, but she didn't look away. Sonic and Amy's eyes met for an instant, and in that instant, Sonic felt something explode inside of him, something he would describe as fireworks in his stomach. And then, they looked away from each other, the instant over as the two fought the warmth in their face.

"Um..." Amy started, this hesitated, looking up at him. "Thanks for the food, Sonic." She smiled at him, the childlike innocence gone from her face. "And thank you for...for spending the day with me." Sonic grinned at her, winking.

"No problem, Ames," he told her, giving her a thumbs up. "Anything for you." He didn't quiet catch the words before they tumbled out of his mouth, and Amy's smile widened, looking toward the water. She then grinned mischievously, standing and walking away. She headed toward the bushes behind them, Sonic watching her in confusion as she disappeared behind them, reappearing only seconds later in a light pink swimsuit, carrying her dress in her arms. She placed the clothing next to Sonic, who looked up at her in amazement. She grinned down at him, offering him her hand.

"C'mon, lets go swimming," she said, winking at him. An uneasy feeling washed over Sonic as he looked out at the deep water, then back at Amy. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his quills nervously.

"But...ah, Ames, you know I can't swim," he told her, and the pink hedgehog only laughed quietly, and Sonic felt lightheaded.

"I know, but c'mon, please!" Sonic hesitated. "I'll help you, Sonic." She grabbed his hand before he responded, pulling him off the ground. The blue hedgehog stammered slightly as he got closer to the water, forcing himself to halt before he entire the cool water. Amy was stopped too, tugging on Sonic's arm. "C'mon, Sonic! I'll help you! I won't let you won't drown, I promise!" Sonic looked at the water surrounding Amy's ankles, then up at her, admiring the way her fur glowed in the sunlight. After a moments hesitation, Sonic sighed and nodded, kicking his shoes off his feet. Amy grinned, tugging his arm, and Sonic's feet slipped into the water.

The hedgehog's first instinct was to jump back away from the water, and he nearly did so until he caught site of Amy's jade eyes, glowing hopefully in the sunlight, and he couldn't pull away. She led him until the water reached his ankles, and let his hand go. Sonic looked at the water that pulled at his feet as the tide pulled the water back in. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. Sonic recalled the last time he had been forced into the water, long ago when Tails had fallen in unconscious. Sonic shuddered at the memory, and looked up at Amy, who was smiling at him.

"See?" she said, giggling slightly. "It's not so bad, is it?" The blue hedgehog smiled, shaking his head as he began to wade in the water. It swooshed around his feet, the sand moving beneath his toes. Amy laughed a little, and the two began to walk in the water.

It wasn't long before Amy was tugging at Sonic arm again, pulling him deeper into the water. Uneasiness wore on Sonic's limbs, making them stiff as Amy practically dragged him into deeper water. She pulled him until the water reached their knees, in which Sonic breathed heavily. Amy clutched his hand, pulling him forward as the water sloshed at his knees. The two wadded in the knee-deep water, and Amy began to splash. Sonic laughed a little, splashing back. Amy laughed, and it was then that Sonic found themselves playing tag along the shoreline, water splashing around them with each step they took. Sonic found himself feeling the best he had felt in a long time, Amy running after him in an attempt to catch him. The two hedgehog's laughed and splashed one another, taking turns chasing each other.

Sonic was chasing Amy, getting closer and closer to her. He reached out, nearly grabbing her shoulder, and laughing in the process. It was at that moment that Sonic's foot struck as large seashell beneath the shallow water, sending him falling forward. He tumbled into Amy, and, with a cry, the two tumbled to the ground, water splashing around them when they struck the ground.

Sonic pushed himself up, groaning slightly. He opened his eyes to find himself staring down into Amy's eyes, who was trapped beneath Sonic, her jade eyes wide and glowing in the weakening sunlight. Amy stared back at him, each transfixed by the others eyes. Sonic could not bring himself to move, unable to pull his eyes from Amy's.

After a few moments, Sonic finally realized the position they were in, and, with a nervous laugh from both hedgehog's, Sonic rolled off of Amy, his face warm with embarrassment. For several minutes, Sonic couldn't bring himself to look at Amy, fearful he would be frozen by her gaze again. He helped her off the ground, and the two stepped out of the water, sitting down at the shoreline. They were quiet for a few moments, watching the sun set into the ocean. He finally looked over at Amy, her pink fur glittered from the water droplets in her fur. He couldn't help but smile at her. It was then he remembered why he was late this morning, and the hedgehog grinned, standing up. Amy looked up at him, surprise twinkling in her eyes as he walked away, toward the town. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he told her, and, with a flash of blue fur was gone, leaving Amy alone. He was back a few minutes later, holding something in his hands behind his back. Amy watched him, wondering what he was holding in his hands. She looked at him curiously, and he simply smiled at her, sitting next to her.

"Amy Rose," he said, bring the object out from behind his back. "Happy late birthday." It was a little black box that he handed her, and Amy took it in her hands, surprised by this gesture from Sonic. She looked at him, her jade eyes soft, and Sonic looked back, his green eyes happily, twinkling. He grinned. "Well? Go 'head! Open it!" The pink hedgehog smiled happily at her hero, and looked down at the box, opening it slowly, and gasping loudly when she saw what was inside.

A small, golden, heart-shaped locket rested against velvet in the small box. A small pink rose was inscribed in the middle of it, surrounded by small curvy lines that circled around it. Amy, completely speechless, lifted the beautiful locket by it's chain from the box, admiring the way it glowed in the sunlight. She looked at Sonic, still unable to speech. The blue hedgehog grinned again, nudging her.

"Open it," he whispered, and Amy looked at the golden locket, taking the small locket carefully in her hands, as if she would break it by being to rough. Gently, she pulled at the sides, and the locket opened easily. Inside was something that brung tears to Amy's eyes, and stole her breath away. It was her favorite picture of her and Sonic, the only one she had with Sonic not trying to pull away. Both herself and Sonic smiled from the picture up at her, and her vision blurred with tears as she stared at it. For several minutes that was all she could do before she closed it and clutched it to her heart, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. She could feel the wet tears fall down her face. She sniffed quietly, looking up at Sonic through blurred vision.

"Sonic...I..." Her voice caught, and she paused, smiling happily, her jade eyes twinkling. "I love it...I love it..." The blue hedgehog smiled happily, his own green eyes twinkling. He stared at her jade eyes, not afraid to stare now.

"I'm...I'm glad," he said. "I got that made for you this morning. Thats why...I was late." He paused, smile widening. "I had to get you something for your birthday didn't I?" He winked at her, and the pink hedgehog half-laughed, half-sobbed, throwing herself at Sonic and taking him into a tight hug.

"This...this means the world to me, Sonic," she whispered to him, arms wrapped around his neck. Sonic simply sat in shock as she clutched to him, the locket tapping gently against his back. "I love it so much...Thank you so much..." For a moment, Sonic couldn't move, only let Amy hug him. But then, he smiled, his own arms wrapping around Amy's torso, hugging her tightly.

"I'm...I'm glad you like it, Ames," he said, his heart fluttering in his chest. "I had to get you something from the heart." The two embraced for several minutes before Amy pulled away, offering Sonic the necklace. He took it, placing it gently on Amy's neck, the locket hanging just above her chest, glittering in the setting sun. Amy then turned to him, smiling, staring him in the eyes. He stared right back, mesmerized once more by her gaze.

And then, to his own surprise, he leaned over and kissed her gently, right against the lips.

It was a simply kiss, a small one, but both hearts fluttered gently, skipping a beat. When Sonic pulled back, his eyes were wide, and Amy stared at him, her own eyes big. Then, she smiled, leaning over and kissing him back, this kiss lasting as a bit longer. The same reaction; hearts fluttering and skipping. They pulled away and stared at one another before realizing what happened and pulling a little further away, laughing nervously, looking away.

By now, the sun had dipped behind the ocean, sending shadows across the area. Sonic and Amy stood at the same time, looking at one another with affection in their eyes. Sonic grinned at her, and knew he had suddenly fallen for Amy Rose.

He slowly did something he had never foreseen himself doing before.

He reached for her hand.

Amy didn't move away, didn't pull back. Instead, she allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers, clutching her hand tightly in his own. She was unable to look away from his eyes and the two smiled happily at each other before looking away and slowly making their way away from the beach, hand in hand, their hearts beating to the same rhythm.

**xxx**

After Sonic dropped Amy off at her house, the pink hedgehog shut the door behind her, and leaned against it, breathless. Her heart was still fluttering, her head still light, and she reached up and clutched the locket in her hands. She smiled, closing her eyes, remembering how Sonic had kissed her before she went inside. It took all her willpower to simply let go of his hand.

Amy opened her eyes, walking into the living room. She passed by the TV that was still on, displaying yet another TV show on the same channel it had been on that morning. As she leaned over to turn it off, she caught sight of the frame she had placed face down on her end table out of sadness. With a slight grin, Amy walked over to the end table, picking the picture up and setting it down so that it faced her, both her and Sonic grinning from the photo. She smiled at the picture before she turned the lights off, proceeding into her bedroom.

**xxx**

Sonic stepped inside the house, sighing gently as he leaned against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. His mind was focused on something else entirely, and he didn't even notice when Tails walked by, stopping in front of him. The kitsune lifted a hand and waved it in front of the hedgehog's eyes, and Sonic jerked slightly, looking down at his little brother, still smiling. Tails's eyes narrowed in amusement.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked, a smug grin on his face. He already knew the answer, looking at the distant face of his best friend. Sonic's smile widened, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, we had a pretty good time," he responded, beginning to walk into the kitchen. Tails grinned, following close behind him.

"Well? Did you get her anything?" Sonic grinned again, nodding. Tails nearly laughed in amusement. "I think you had a better time than you're letting on, Sonic." Something twinkled in the hedgehog's eyes, and the fox suddenly had to ask. "You kissed her, didn't you?" Sonic said nothing, walking out of the kitchen.

"...Yeah, I did," he finally admitted. Tails laughed behind him.

"Sonic and Amy, sitting in a tree," he sung childishly, snickering between every few words. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonic simply smiled, waving Tails off with his hand, his next statement leaving a completely mortified look on the foxes face, causing a laugh from the hedgehog as he exited the room.

"Well, maybe you should try kissing Cream sometime, that way maybe you won't dream about _other_ things as much!"

**End of Story**


End file.
